Pokemon kanto orange chronicles
by Infamous shadow13
Summary: We all know of the adventures of trainers like Ash and Gary but now its time for a new crop of trainers to take the reins, and at their lead is a boy from pallet town named orange who has just started his journey to become the best Pokemon master known to pallet town or anywhere else however things can be dicey on a journey so its a good thing he has his friends and pokemon to help
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own pokemon or any characters other than OCs that may or may not come in. It was a sunny morning in pallet town, and do duo (hope i spelled that right) had just screeched their morning song waking the inhabitants of the small town. However in one room a 10 year old boy had just woken up giving a loud yawn, before realizing what day it was and jumped in the air ecstatically.

"Yes today is the day i finally start my journey he!", he exclaimed with joy.

This 10 year old is known as Orange and had just become eligible to start a journey to become a Pokemon trainer and fulfill his dream to surpass Gary Oak and Ash Ketcham, and become the greatest Pokemon master in history. Looking at the clock he saw he still had a good hour until he had to be at professor Oak's lab, so he decided to change out of his pajamas and into the clothes his brother had got him for his birthday. Coming down the stairs his brother looked up and smiled at him saying

"hey bro, looking good" he said.

"Thanks Will" Orange said to his brother.

Orange's outfit consisted of a orange long sleeve jacket, a black tee-shirt, blues jeans and, black and white sneakers. The outfit was topped off with a blue beanie on his head forcing his black hair just above his grey eyes. The beanie had a black trim and a button that had poke ball in the center with the words master around the the edge of the poke ball. (Think Soul's cap form soul eater but blue and the button has a poke ball instead of a mouth and master instead of eat.)

"No problem little brother glad to see my present will be put to good use" his older brother Will replied. Will was 24 and in the same age group of Ash and Gary but returned home when their parents died in order to take care of his younger brother and provided for them by becoming the local Pokemon doctor since pallet town had no Pokemon center.

Will was tall and had straight black hair that went to his shoulders a blue shirt short sleeve, and khakis along with white converse, and gun metal grey round glasses over his blue eyes.

"So tell me are you excited to start your journey" Will asked setting a breakfast of eggs, bacon, and milk on the table.

"Rr ghu reecn cddn ee! Ff crse i'm xsyded! Orange said through bites of food Translation: (Are you freaking kidding me! Of course i'm excited!)

This caused his brother to sweat drop before grabbing a spatula and swiping it across the back of his siblings head.

"YOWWW!"Orange yelled hold the balloon sized bump on his head "What the hell was that for!" Orange yelled rather comically.

"How many times have i said not to talk with your mouth full!" Will said menacingly.

"Damn four eyed bi-polar jerks, abusing kitchen utensils." Orange muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Will asked adjusting his glasses so the light reflected off them creepily.

"NOTHING" Orange yelled grabbing his backpack and quickly saying,

"Gotta go don't wanna be late like Ash see ya!" He yelled running off in the direction of professor Oaks Lab.

"Hey remember to come back here before you leave! I have another present depending on your starter!"Will yelled.

"No problem! See you later !" Orange yelled back

Looking at his brother with a smile on his face Will thought

'I can tell that Orange will make it far, most definitely farther than me' before going back inside to get his brothers present.

/Pallet town docks/

"Uhhh maybe i shouldn't have gone by boat considering the sea-sickness , but then if i went by air i might have been sicker and fallen on my face...Tep... Tepig!"

She would have continued if a small roundish creature with orange fur in front a red pig snout with a yellow streak going to it's brown head, a black tail with a red sphere connected to its brown colored bottom half.

"Oh your right Tepig we're already hear"

said a girl with blue shoulder length hair with a pink bow ted in the back, amber eyes hidden by square shaped glasses. Her outfit consisted of a yellow short sleeve vest with orange trimming on the collar and sleeves with a orange stripe on the front and a pink zipper. She also wore a orange skirt that went to her mid thighs, pink socks and orange shoes.

This girls name is Nanette a newly minted trainer from Unova who came to Kanto to start her journey with a fresh start in a different region. Her partner Tepig who stood by her side was the fire type starter for the Unova region.

"Okay Tepig are you ready to start our journey here in Kanto?"she asked

"Tep...te...pig...tepig!" Her partner squealed in excitement.

Neither of these two new trainers knew how soon their paths would cross and it would change them and the Pokemon world.

Authors note: Done! I hope you like this story, its my second story so same stuff as before read review, and please no flames. Hopefully this does'nt come out as a wall of text like my first story naruto vs sakura, speaking of which i have some stuff to clear up about that one. Naruto vs sakura was meant to be a one shot i forgot to put it in the summary, sorry for any confusion. Also i'll make one last attempt at fixing the text cause i think i figured it out, but if that attempt flops i'll just put it up for adoption for anyone who would like to adopt it. The definite decision will be in the authors note of this stories next chapter. Last thing for anyone who didn't know Nanette is not a oc but a actual character who appeared one time on Pokemon black and white adventures in Unova. The name of the episode was new places...familiar faces for anyone who wants a better feel of her character. Alright hope you like the first chapter of Pokemon Kanto: Orange chronicles!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 Let the journey begins

Disclaimer i don't own Pokemon or i would have a lifetime supply of

In the morning light of Pallet town the local residents of the rural town were beginning their daily routines with everything being the norm, even the huge ass dust cloud barreling toward the Pokemon lab that would make a ash's sceptile jealous.

"huh what the hell is Orange excited about now?" Random civilian A asks.

"Oh its probably because he's starting his journey today." Random civilian B says.

"Is he? I guess i forgot, things are gonna be allot quieter without him" Random civilian A says.

'Woo! Todays the day! Todays the day! Todays the mother f$ &!$& day! He thought in his head excitedly. coming closer and closer to the Pokemon lab, a large building with a windmill behind it and an incredibly large field behind it that had many Pokemon both wild and extras from the various trainers whom he gave starters to. The large smile on Orange's face was soon wiped away as he saw the person standing in front of the door to the lab.

Said person was a boy about his age and wearing an expensive looking white collar t shirt and a striped black and gray hoodie with a pair of gray jeans and black and white vans, he also had curly blond hair and green eyes.

"Smoke? What the hell are you doing here?" He asked.

"Humph, same reason as you smart one. Though i'm surprised a loser like you is even allowed to have a Pokémon." The boy now known as Smoke replied snottily. Smoke was easily the richest kid in pallet town and liked to make it known to everyone, especially Orange. Of course Orange didn't take insults, lying down so suffice to say when both boys were anywhere near each other the out come was not good, as we are about to see.

"What the hell are you talking about you prick! If anyone should not be allowed to have a Pokemon its you, ya spoiled brat!" Orange yelled back in retort with anime style white eyes.

Smoke grew a tick mark on his head and yelled back also with anime style white eyes.

" What did you call me you dumb loser!" (Hey just cause he's rich doesn't mean he's also not a hot head.)

They continued to glare and mouth off to each other until they felt a aura of death come near them. Turning their heads dramatically they saw the on thing, or person to be exact both were scared to death of. Said person was a girl of average height with waist length green hair and violet eyes set in a death glare directed towards them. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a blue long sleeve shirt with a bracelet on her wrist. This girl is Elsa a the last of the three new trainers to receive their Pokemon today, and was known as the scariest girl in pallet town. Elsa was extremely serious when it came to being a Pokemon trainer and did not react well when she saw those who didn't take it seriousley. Both Smoke and Orange had been beaten into the ground by her many time's, normally because of their frequent arguing, for as she said 'friends should't fight like that'. Though even with her violent tendencies and bossy attitude she did mean well at heart, she just didn't have good people skills. Both boys nearly wet their pants when elsa spoke.

" You two aren't fighting again are you?" She asked cracking her knuckles.

"No, no, no!" Both boys said in unison knowing a beating from Elsa would not be a good way of starting their journey so they went into their 'buddy act' that they used whenever Elsa was near.

Locking arms and pretending to be all happy Smoke said.

"Whatever could you be talking about Elsa we're best buds tell her Orange."

"Hell yeah we are! We were just messing around was all!" Said Orange

Elsa's face and personality immediately did a 180 and with a bright smile told them

"That's good! Friends should get along with each other."

(Lets see if anyone can guess what anime that bit is from.)

With that said Elsa turned her back on them to knock on the professors door, which prompted both boys to return to their glaring contest while smoke said

"Listen loser you don't like me and i don't like you, but i am not getting the shit beat out of me so call a truce and we'll settle this later.

"Deal, but i'm sill gonna kick your ass you rich bastard."

"Try it O.J." Smoke bit back

Just as Orange was about to snap back the door to the lab opened up reveling a boy in his late teens with forest green hair that went to his ears, a green shirt and and red shorts. This was professor Oaks lab assistant amd former traveling partner of Ash Ketcham Tracey sketchit(that was his last name right?).

"Huh?"

were Tracey's first words to the site before him which was three ten year olds one green haired girl who looked way to serious for a girl her age a blond and a black haired kid in a intense glaring contest before turning to look at him before realization dawned on him.

"Oh you must be the new Pokemon trainers here for your starters right?" Tracey asked receiving a chorus of yes's from the odd trio.

"Okay come on in and we'll get started then." Tracey said inviting them through the door.

Walking through the halls of the lab the kids saw all kinds of machines, however as they turned a corner Orange saw something that piqued his interest a row of picture frames that depicted a boy with black hair and amber eyes in various arenas with a different team of Pokemon the only constant other than the boy, was his partner Pikachu whom he assumed had gotten at this very lab if his guess was right.

However Orange still decided to ask

"Hey is that Ash in all of these pictures?"

Tracey looked back at him then to the wall and smiled "Yeah it's him at the various Pokemon leagues he's been in we actually just framed his latest one from the Unova league."

"Wait Unova league? Isn't that the one where he only made it to the top 16, while in the league right before that he made it to the semi finals?" Elsa asked.

"Uhhh heh, heh yeah guess it was a off tournament or something." Tracey said.

"Yeah i guess so Orange." said still looking at the picture before moving on to a room where a old man, probably in his 60s or something was waiting. "Woah are you professor Oak" Orange asked. However before the professor could answer Smoke did it for him saying "Of course it is who else's lab do you think we could be at idiot." Orange was about to respond with a punch to Smokes face, momentarily forgetting about Elsa's presence before being interrupted by the professor.

"My what a lively group of trainers you three are i'm already anxious to see what you kids will accomplish". The old man said. Said old man was dressed in rather simple attire a red polo, khaki pants and a stereo-typical lab coat with graying brown hair and dark eyes filled with mirth and knowledge. "Although before any thing of that nature can happen you'll need your first Pokemon in order to start. So..." He paused to add suspense while a platform rose out of the ground with three poke balls on it, " are you three ready to pick?" He asked

The question was met by three nods and three responses.

"Its about time i can't wait to start" said Elsa

"Yeah finally i prove just how great i really am." Said Smoke

"WOO! Its finally time to make my dream reality! Orange yelled in excitement.

"Okay Tepig i think we're almost at professor Oaks." said Nanette to her partner.

"Te tep tepig!" Squealed in delight . The two newbie traine/pokemon had been walking for a good three hours to professor Oaks lab in order to get her pokedex upgraded for Kanto region Pokemon and to get ideas about what she should do now that she was in Kanto. Unknown to the bluenette and fire pig they were being watched from above by a slightly smarter faction of a sinister turned laughing stock group in a air balloon (you guys should know what group i'm talking about.)

"Hey Cassidy have a look at this girl down here" said a green haired man in a a black outfit with white gloves and boots and a large red R on his chest.

"Butch you pervert! How dare you ask a lady that!" Shouted a blonde woman with her hair in twin ponytails before pounding the now known Butch over the head. The woman Cassidy essential wore the same as Butch except hers was in a dress form and her boots and gloves were longer.

"Dammit Cassidy! Thats not what i meant i was trying to point out she had a rare looking Pokemon with her. And OUCH!" Butch shouted holding the bump on his head crying anime tears.

"Wait really?" Said Cassidy pushing Butch out of the way and looking down at the odd pig like Pokemon below she gained a wicked grin.

"Hey Butch, look up whatever Pokemon that is on the the rocket database." She asked her partner.

Grumbling about bossy women he pulled out a PDA like device and started going through it until he came across the Pokemon in question.

"Okay found it Cassidy, say's here its called Tepig, a Pokemon from Unova, one of the starters to be precise. Think of it as the equivalent of Charmander for Unova." Butch replied.

"Interesting only those rejects are in Unova right?" Cassidy replied obviously referring to jesse, james, and their talking Meowth.

"Yeah but they failed their mission their and got pulled out, probably chasing that brat and his pikachu again." Replied Butch.

"Perfect, what do you say we do what they couldn't and bring the boss a rare Pokemon from Unova, he'll bound to be happy with us." Said Cassidy.

"Yeah your probably right okay lets do it starters off the bat are rare, but one from a foreign region will be even better." Butch agreed.

Nanette was walking along the path with Tepig when suddenly Tepig's ears twitched and it tackled her to the left.

"Tepig why did you do that!? I didn't do anything to upset you did i? Oh i knew this journey was a bad idea...Ahh! She would have dribbled on if it weren't for the mechanical hand that had crashed right where she had been standing.

"Tepig you saved me! Oh I'm so glad you don't hate me, but who would do that?" She asked aloud. When suddenly dramatic music played prepare for trouble butch began, but before he could get any farther, Nanette had already started running in the direction of professor Oaks lab.

Since she had already been attacked by team rocket back in Unova and had been warned on the boat that they were a problem in Kanto so all she needed was to see the red R on their outfits to know they were with team rocket and wasn't naive enough to fight 2 on 1 so instead she grabbed Tepig and hightailed it to the professors lab not wanting to risk losing Tepig again like when she first got it.

Butch was shocked that she ran so quickly while Cassidy looked pissed.

"How dare that little BRAT run iff before we can do our motto let alone even let me do MY part! Come on Butch we're gonna make her pay!" Ranted Cassidy.

Butch was to scared to say anything otherwise.

Back at the lab

"Alright children time to pick your future partner and friend now, who's first?" questioned professor Oak.

Elsa stepped forward and said

"I believe it is in good etiquette for the gentlemen to let the lady go first, of course neither of you have a problem with that RIGHT?"

She said giving both boys the look that promised pain if they challenged her. Prompting both wave their hands in the universal sign of peace causing her to nod and say

"good".

She then strutted toward the platform with the starter Pokemon and after a moments thought picked up the poke ball with a green leaf on it. Throwing the ball in the air with a command of "come on out!" A bright flash of light later revealed the Pokemon within to be a Bulbasaur, that gave out a cry of "bulb, bulbasaur, saur!"

After a moment to inspect her new partner she smiled and said

"Hello there little one, from now on i'll be your trainer, are you alright with that she asked with a rare smile.

The Bulbasaur smiled up at her and said bul bulb,a, saur saur it said happily.

Professor Oak looked on with a smile

"So you choose Bulbasaur eh? A easy one to raise and its very loyal to boot you made a good decision." He said, handing her a silver international pokedex, and five poke-balls to start with. "Now i know you eager to start your journey but perhaps you would like to stay and see what Pokemon Orange and Smoke here pick hmm." Said the professor.

"Of course professor i was planning on it anyway." She said in her usual serious tone.

"Excellent, now boys which of you will go next?" Oak asked the two boy's. The boys were about to argue about who got to go first when they both remembered Elsa was in the room so Orange whispered a plan into Smokes ear

"Listen bastard, i can tell Elsa will pound us if we argue so i'm going to pick Charmander you pick the other one deal?

"Yeah works for me besides it gives me an advantage over you and i don't get hurt double whammy." Smoke replied back.

"Yeah that works i don't care if i'm at a disadvantage though i'll still kick your ass" Orange replied as they walked towards the plat form with the last two Pokemon. Smoke simply said

"whatever" arrogantly before picking up the poke-ball with a water drop on it while Orange grabbed the last one that had a small flame on it. Both looked at each other again as if a silent conversation had gone through between them before bothe threw their poke-balls in the air and said

"Come on out!" Smokes opened to reveal a Squirtle while Oranges opened to reveal a Charmander the two boys and Pokemon then turned to their new partner(s)

"Alright listen Squirtle from now on you'll do what i tell you when i tell you got it?" Smoke asked/demanded. To which Squirtle nodded saying "squirtle, squirt and already emulating its trainer with a arrogant smirk on its face.

"Yo! Whats up Charmander i'm going to be your new trainer i bet we'll have a lot of fun and kick lots of but in the future, but only if your with me, are you partner?" Orange asked holding out his fist Charmander nodded happily saying "char Charmander cha!" And bumped it fist er... I mean claws(?) with Oranges.

Professor Oak frowned slightly at the interaction between Smoke and Squirtle seeing many trainers with attitudes like his go down dark paths, but smiled at what he saw between Orange and Charmander who were already showing signs of a good bond while Elsa and Bulbasaur were somewhere in between but leaning more towards a strong bond.

After Orange and Smoke got acquainted with their new partners they then turned to professor Oak who handed them 5 poke-balls each then their national pokedex Oranges was colored red with orange lines while Smoke's(no pun intended) was

Blue with gunmetal grey outlines.

After that both pocketed their items and looked at each other before Smoke suddenly declared

"Orange of Pallet town i challenge you to a one on one Pokemon battle to which Orange replied nearly instantly

"Hell yeah time to put you in your place bastard."

"Hey thats my line loser. Humph hey Tracey could you referee for us." Smoke asked

"Sure a battle between rivals is always the best kind, follow me out back." Tracey said then once agin led them through the halls of the lab.

"Oh yeah Elsa, old man Oak you guys coming"

Orange said over his shoulder to the two shocked people before they followed. The reason they were shocked was because Elsa thought they wouldn't battle so soon but knew enough and respected both enough to let their battle happen despite her dislike of 'friends' battling ( remember they only act like friends around her because she scares the shit out of them other wise) while Professor Oak was surprised because Orange called him old man and 'he still did not consider himself old dammit!' He thought before following the others out to the field to watch along with many of Ash's and other trainers extra Pokemon as well.

"Are you ready for this Smoke? Cause this is gonna be a real kick in the pants for you when i win."

Said Orange cracking his knuckles while Charmander jumped in front of him, its tail flame burning bright.

"Please your the one who's going to need a Pokemon center on his very first day" said Smoke as he waddled in front of him and taking a battling stance.

"This battle is between Orange and Smoke of pallet town first one to be unable to battle loses, at seeing both nod their heads saying they agreed he stared the match BEGIN!"

(Theme for this battle is your gonna go far kid by the offspring.)

Smoke immediately started the battle with a command of

"Squirtle use Bubble attack!" Squirtle immediately shot a small stream of bubbles at Charmander knowing he didn't have enough time Orange said the first idea that came to his head

"Charmander use ember on the ground in front of you!" With that Charmander blew a small stream of fiery sparks into the ground causing debris to fly up blocking most of the bubble attack and what little of it made it through lost most of its power and popped after traveling a few more inches.

Orange made sure to take satisfaction in the surprised looks not only on Smokes but also on Professor Oaks, Tracey, and Elsa's faces before Smoke broke the the surprised silence.

"Hey no fairther you cheated right ref? Smoke asked Tracey before he let out a nervous chuckle from the look Smoke was sending him before saying "Sorry but using the battle field's environment to ones advantage is not only legal but encouraged by the Pokemon league committee." Said Tracey causing Smoke to ground his teeth in anger before shouting

"FINE SQUIRTLE USE TACKLE!"

"Charmander use scratch!" Commanded Orange who refused to back down. Both Pokemon collided with each other sending both on the ground with some damage. Smoke gritted his teeth thinking of what to do knowing he cant just stay on the offensive so he went with Squirtle's only defensive move

"Squirtle quick use withdraw!"

"Charmander use scratch!" Said Orange trying to catch Squirtle before it escaped into its shell. Its was futile however as al Charmander was rough shell and inciting it to rub its fingers/claws while blowing on it. "Ha you call that battling taunted Smoke in a mocking tone getting a rise out of Orange "Shut the hell up you ass I'll figure a way out around it." He said . 'Dammit Squirtles completely protected in its shell and the only way in is through the holes...of...its openings, THATS IT!' He thought. Gaining a shit-eating grin on his face he called out "Charmander grab the edges of Squirtles shell!" He said confusing everyone there.

'Hmm wonder what he's planning, must be something interesting' thought the professor.

'Knowing Orange whatever he is going to do its either going to be brilliant or really stupid' thought Elsa.

'Hm the way that Orange kid is battling reminds me a lot of what would Ash do.' thought Tracey with a nostalgic look.

'Oh crap this is not going to end well I can already tell this is bad' thought Smoke.

Charmander charged Squirtle and grabbed its shell which prompted orange to shout. "Okay Charmander use ember and aim it right where Squirtle's head opening is! He shouted once again shocking the spectators. With a cry of "CHARR" Charmander once again blew a stream of sparks, this time right into Squirtles shell.

Thinking quickly Smoke came up with something out of desperation. "Squirtle use tackle POINT BLANK!" Smoke roared the last part. Squirtle then shit its head out of the shell and hit charmander head on sending the fire lizard a couple of feet back sliding on its back until it rolled back to its feet.

After Squirtle put the fire on its head put the Pokemon and trainers glared at one another respectively. Just as things were about to pick up again Orange and the others heard something coming and turned to see a site that would normally be brought by Orange when he was late or excited about something. You see about a few 100 feet out(don't call me on this measurement is NOT my thing.) they could see a dust cloud coming at a pretty good speed being followed closely by a hot air balloon of sorts. Professor Oak and Tracey were worried something or someone was in danger since they saw the large red R on the balloon and knew what it meant, Elsa was curious if Orange had a relative in town, Smoke was annoyed someone interrupted his first battle, while Orange was peeved someone stole his thing.

Nanette was running with Tepig in her arms and was scared like shit. After she ran she had turn around and saw the blonde women in the balloon seemed to be angry, REALLY angry, considering she was red and was yelling about something, but she was to far right now to hear but the were gaining on her. She looked around trying to find the place where professor juniper described before she left Unova. 'Oh lets see, lets see, a large field with wind mill, where is it, where is it, is it possible i got off in the wrong port and stuck without a way to the professors lab!' she thought in panic.

Just then the rocket balloon shot off another mech arm that she, Cassidy, and Butch were sure would've gotten her, however lady luck seemed to be on her side as she tripped on a root and fell causing Tepig and her to tumble to the ground. She looked up as the mech hand shot past her and tore some bushes revealing a fence and beyond that she could see a large wind mill. 'Wait wind mill that must be professor Oaks lab! I have to get their fast before those rocket guys can get me.' She thought as she and Tepig whom she had dropped during their fall, ran for all their legs were worth to what looked like a small Pokemon battle that was taking place.

"Dammit Butch the little brat is heading for Oaks lab! If she gets there this will be ten times harder." Cassidy nearly shouted.

I'm trying Cassidy but the boss spent a lot of cash on the operation those idiots Jesse and James were on, so this mech arm is slow and not that accurate Butch complained. "I DONT CARE JUST SLOW HER DOWN AT LEAST THEN WE CAN HANDLE THE REST! GOT IT?" She yelled with fire behind her. Y-y-y-yes sir, i mean mam!" Butch said fearfully trying in vain to either catch the Pokemon or slow the girl down.

Unfortunately for Nannette her luck seemed to run out at that moment as the mech hand grabbed Tepig and begin to reel it in, but Nannette grabbed her poke on and did what she could to hold on but the mech arm was to strong and she felt her grip loosen and thought 'NO! My journey just barley began i can't lose my partner so soon she thought' she thought in panic. Right before a ember attack blasted the balloon down and the mech arm to fall from Tepig. What surprised her was that that ember attack wasn't Tepig's but another Pokemon's. She turned her head to see a boy her age with a Charmander by his side and a fierce look on his face directed at Team Rocket, before he spoke.

How DARE you guys try and steal some one else's Pokemon. That is something i can never forgive, so get ready for a fight Orange said with a determined gleam in his eye.

Authors note: God finally I'm done with this it took forever. Anyway read and review and all that jazz. Also I have character bios for Orange, Smoke and Elsa, for anyone who wants to learn more about their characters

Orange: Orange is a very charismatic and determined person much like Ash but unlike him, Orange knows the basics of battling and Pokemon training in general but he his NOT a genius or anything like that but he is very cunning and finds creative ways to battle and is very inventive in terms of battling. Although he's not dense he can be forgetful and a quick tempered plus a little lazy but works hard. The only time he is serious is when he see's some one being bullied or bullies themselves hence his hostility to team rocket, he also hates to be underestimated or made fun of and his dream is to become a Pokemon master and the best Pokemon trainer that has come from pallet town.

Smoke: Smoke is an ass hole through and througn. He is rich and spoiled and thinks money can buy anything. However when push comes to shove he knows and will do whats right, and like Orange he is very determined. He may or may not change through the story i don't know i don't really plan that far ahead, it depends on your reviews. Smoke doesn't like to be called spoiled or a brat (even though he is) and reacts angrily to it and responds with bragging and putting others down which is why he and Orange can't get along. Smoke's dream is to become a Pokemon master just to prove that he is in the right when he puts others down. So basically he gives a whole new meaning to "put your money where your mouth is".

Elsa: Like i said earlier Elsa is extremely serious and can be harsh or scary at times but is actually pretty nice so long as you don't piss her off and always has good intentions when she beats someone up. So basically she is nice, but serious, and when she helps people she only knows how to do that through violence. She hates it when people fight and also hates it when people don't take being a trainer seriously. Elsa's dream is to become a top coordinator and prove you can be a good trainer without battling with power alone.

Okay now that that's done, i have one more thing to say for anyone who is interested in writing a challenge fanfic.

Okay the challenge is basically a 'what-if' of the 3rd round of the Chunin exams WITHOUT the sand/sound invasion or orochimaru happening. Here are the requirements

1. It has to be the canon roster and the canon wins for the the first matches of round three i.e. Naruto vs Neji/ Naruto wins

and Temari vs Shikamaru/Temari wins" the only exceptions are Sasuke vs Gaara since they didn't actually finish and shino vs Kankuro since they never really had a match.

2. No one can be over powered, like no Naruto busting A to S rank jutsu and stomping on everybody. People can be slightly more powerful but only up to what their power was during the Sasuke retrieval arc.

3. Gaara can't go full on shukaku mode unless you write a way for him to be immediately restrained, and put back to normal.

So thats my challenge hope some people take it up. oh and read & review see ya.


End file.
